Yin and Yang
by Green Devil
Summary: Written for Tahu777. Onua figures he's in love with his opposite, but as he thinks it through, he finds that they might not be so different after all. Slash! OnuaKopaka Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ Yays for finally getting this up! (Twelve page essays coupled with finals are evil!) Urm, so yeah, Kaine wanted to see a OnuaxKopaka fic so that's what he gets along with his yin and yang theme. Shay Moonsilk provided the basic plot bunny because I couldn't figure out how to get it started, so props to her for that. And well, to the fic! Hope you like!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all mean boyxboy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest turning back before your eyes are burned out of their sockets. Enjoy! XD

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"_**Yin and Yang"  
**__**By: Green Devil**_

A loud crash echoed through the dark underground tunnels as a boulder was settled into place among a pile of similar chunks of granite, dislodging stray pieces of dirt, but nothing more. The matoran milling about in the caverns closest to the noise paid it no mind, use to the distinctive sounds of mining after years of being exposed to them. The one who had done the heavy lifting wiped the sweat from his brow as he let out a breath, jade eyes looking over their work approvingly. A smaller being, the Turaga of Onu-Koro, watched with a frown.

"Toa Onua, you've been working much too hard and far too long down in these dusty tunnels. Maybe you should take a break. You deserve it." Whenua proclaimed. He'd watched the Toa do the same tedious work for hours now without so much as a stop for a drink of water. He was beginning to worry.

"I'm fine Turaga. This is no problem for me. I can go for days without rest." Onua offered a reassuring smile, but it did nothing to calm the other's concern.

The frown deepened as the Elder read more into the features of the spirit of Earth. "Is something troubling you?" The Toa looked away. "That's it, isn't it? I should've known. You always come down here and start digging when something's on your mind." Whenua smirked, settling down on a random slab of rock. "Sometimes the advice of your peers can be better than that of the voices in your head you know."

With a small sigh, the ebony Toa took a seat as well, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I've been thinking about . . .love, and if it could possibly bloom between two who have nothing in common but their silence. I live in the darkness, him in the light. He rarely leaves his domain; I love traveling the island through the tunnels. Even the color of our armor is the exact opposite of the other. We'd go together like . . .like . . ." he paused in his rant, unable to come up with the right description, but the Turaga kindly offered one.

"Yin and yang?"

Onua pondered this for a moment. But didn't that mean darkness and light? In truth, they might as well have been those two elements. If they stood side by side they resembled the yin-yang symbol even. "Yeah," he whispered, "I guess that could be it." The reply sounded far off, his mind still lost in his thoughts.

Whenua smiled, a twinkle in his eye that said he was older and therefore knew more so he should be listened to. "I believe love can bloom anywhere, especially between two mirror opposites. You can't help who you fall in love with; we're all drawn together by the cords of destiny. You should know that by now Toa Onua."

The Toa of Earth was silent as he contemplated the other's words. Perhaps the Turaga was right. He stood, dusting himself off. "Thanks Whenua. This has actually helped. Now I have to go though. I'll be back in a few hours." He patted the smaller one's head with a chuckle, drawing a playful glare, before heading for the exit of the underground mineshaft, waving at the matoran that stopped to smile at him as he made his way to another tunnel. Life had been peaceful after the Bohrok-Kal's defeat and the villagers were even happier to have their Toa because of it.

A large sign overhanging a mostly unused passageway, illuminated by a lightstone on either side, finally came into view and caused Onua to stop in his tracks, wondering if he should really be doing this. Was it right to tell someone you loved them if there was no guarantee they loved you back? He hesitated for a few more seconds before steeling himself and continuing on to Ko-Wahi, thoughts of yin and yang once again playing in his head.

Yin didn't only correspond with night, it was also symbolized by earth, but yang wasn't associated with the element he was thinking of. It was often represented by fire or wind. 'Hmm, that means my best friend would be considered my opposite.' Onua's thoughts wandered to the overly playful Toa of Air. 'Yup, not like me at all, and neither is Tahu for that matter. But Kopaka and I . . .we're not so different after all, are we?'

Without noticing, the Toa of Earth had already made it to the end of the tunnel and out onto the icy slopes of Mount Ihu, heading in the direction of Ko-Koro. The sky was surprisingly clear for a change and the winds were nothing but a gentle breeze. He had picked the perfect time for a visit it seemed. He didn't have to go far though, for a familiar grunt soon reached his sensitive ears, putting him on alert. Kopaka popped into view above him, nearly invisible as he tumbled down the mountainside.

Jade eyes widened, Onua hurriedly positioning himself to catch the freefalling Toa of Ice. He plucked him out of the air when he came close enough and held him close, brushing away clumps of snow and checking for life. As he did so, another sound rumbled through his ear drums: the roar of a Muaka.

The cat must have found the Ice Toa and knocked him down the mountain, the ebony one deduced, going still and erecting a barrier of earth to keep them out of the creature's sight. It would be better to keep away from it than to engage it in battle. The tiger-like beast stared down the incline, growling to itself and pacing back and forth atop the ledge it was on. It eventually gave in and continued on its way in search of better prey. It wasn't fond of Toa anyway.

Onua let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and looked back at the one in his arms. "Kopaka, you okay?" Numerous scratches with tiny, frozen trails of blood covered the snowy one's body, but from what the other could tell, no major damage had been dealt. A light groan was the answer to his query and an ice blue eye was slowly revealed, telescopic lens opening over the other.

"Onua?" his voice was rough with tiredness. "What are you doing here?"

The ebony Toa smiled. "Looking for you actually. Guess I came just in time." His smile fell then. "What happened?"

Kopaka was reluctant to answer, not wanting to reveal why he'd been caught off guard, and stayed silent as he pulled away from the other's embrace. Those arms wrapped around him provoked something he wasn't sure he wanted to acknowledge and were one of the reasons for his earlier predicament.

The Earth Toa let him do as he wished and didn't push the subject. He knew how Kopaka liked his privacy and wasn't inclined to give more information than he thought necessary, or to talk at all for that matter. "Well then, at least let me help with your injuries." He began to reach his arm out, but the shake of a snow white head stopped him.

"It's fine. They're nothing." He pushed himself to his feet, albeit shakily. His head was spinning, though he wouldn't admit it. "What did you want me for?" he asked, brushing snow from his limbs as Onua followed him to his feet.

"I just . . .Well . . ." Why _had_ he gone up there anyway? 'Oh, that's right.' A light blush lit his cheeks and he turned away to hide it, eyes cast to the frozen ground. "I wanted to tell you something, but, um . . ." He couldn't do it anymore. Any confidence he had before just flew out the window.

A sly smirk formed pale lips. "You like me." It was a statement, not a question.

"W—what?" Jade orbs widened and shot up to lock with ice blue, but nothing was said to deny the declaration.

"I can see it in your demeanor, but don't worry," Kopaka leaned in close so that his icy breath could ghost over the other's ear, "you've always been the only one I could stand to be around for longer than five minutes."

Onua's flush deepened. "S—so what's that suppose to mean?"

The Toa of Ice let a rare smile come to his face. "We're not complete opposites and that's what I like about you."

The Earth Toa mirrored the upturn of his lips. "I talked to my Turaga about that earlier and came to the same conclusion. Though our armor colors might signify us as such, in the end, we aren't very different. And I like that about you too." Onua took the other's chin into his hand, thumb tracing around the blood clinging to his cheek. "So then, what happened to you?"

It took a moment, but an answer finally came with a barely noticeable tinge of embarrassed pink. "In truth, I was thinking about you and got too caught up in my thoughts to notice a Muaka's approach. It struck me from behind and sent me over the ledge I was standing on." He couldn't explain why, but his heart nearly leapt into his throat as the other began to move in, lips tentatively inching closer. He couldn't deny it now. Onua truly did spark something inside him that no other ever had or could. Kopaka smiled and pressed his body flush against the other, lips meeting in a kiss that the Ice Toa wouldn't allow to be tender. There would be plenty of time for that later. Right now, he wanted to see the shy one's aggressive side.

The ebony Toa was stunned for a moment, but soon asserted dominance over the other with his natural strength, wrapping his arms around a white waist and pulling him as close as they could possibly get. They fit together like the missing pieces of a puzzle.

The other was lithe while he was built; another opposite about them and, indeed, the way they embraced and connected so perfectly made their meeting look like a yin-yang symbol in the flesh, but they knew that they weren't as different as that.

Their colors made it seem wrong, but they knew it was so very right.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ Ahahaha. Cheesy ending, but what can you do? Anyway, really hope you liked it! Please review and save the plot bunnies! They need you!

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called Bionicle Slash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai. If you're interested, come join. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some, meaning there's lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policy. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
